Black Cat
by boothandboneslove
Summary: Spock get's turned into a black cat while on a planet. Also posted on the K/S archive under Spirk-fangirl.
1. Chapter 1

Kirk sat in his chair on the bridge looking out of the view screen at the planet they were orbiting worriedly. Spock was on that planet and had reported that he was in danger and requested a beam up not too long ago. Kirk had wanted to run to the transporter room as soon as the message was finished. But Scotty couldn't even beam him up yet, he had to fix a wire in the transporter first and he would only be in the way.

"Transporter room to bridge" Scotty's voice chimed interrupting him from his thoughts of what the danger could possibly be.

"Kirk here, what is it Mr. Scott?" he asked hitting the comm button.

"I got the wire fixed, transpoters working fine now. I'm ready to beam Mr. Spock aboard on your command" Scotty replied.

"I'll be there soon" Kirk told him.

"Aye Cap'n" the scottsman replied as Kirk ended the communication and ran to the turbo lift concerned for his first officer. As soon as he walked into the room he told Scotty to energize and watched the transporter pad. Neither Kirk nor Scotty expected what meterilized on the transporter pad. laying there unmoving was a medium sized black cat instead of the first officer.

"Mr. Scott you were meant to beam Mr. Spock aboard" Kirk said looking at the scottsman who was currently messing around with the transporter.

"I dont know what happend cap'n, I locked in on his co-ordinates" Scotty retorted after rechecking the co-ordinates. Before Kirk could say another word the cat lying on the transporter pad began to stir. Kirk watched as the creatures ears twitched as it sat up looking around at it's surrondings. The cat's eyes stopped on him and it stood walking down the steps of the transporter pad towards him looking a little unsteady on it's feet. The animal stopped at his feet and sat down staring up at him.

"Well figure out what went wrong so we can transport this animal back" Kirk said kneeling down to look at the creature better.

"That will not be necessary captain" the cat said in a very familer voice causing both Kirk and Scotty to stare in shock and confusion at the animal before them. After a few seconds Kirk opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it again. Scotty just continued to look like he was either going to scream or pass out.

"Kirk to sickbay, come in sickbay" Kirk said his voice coming out squeaky.

"What is it Jim?" Bones asked.

"Just come to the transporter room" Jim said his voice still squeaky.

"Fine" Bones sighed ending the communication. Once Bones was gone Jim went back to staring at the cat until Bones arrived.

"Okay why did you have me come here?" Bones asked coming into the room.

"You have a patient" Jim said pointing to the black cat that still sat on the floor.

"I'm a doctor Jim not a veterinarian" Bones told him looking to the captain.

"That's" Jim started before clearing his throat trying to get his voice back to normal before continuing. "That's not a cat Bones, that's Spock"

"I'm not blind Jim, I know a cat when I see one" Bones snapped.

"The captain is correct doctor" the cat said and Bones looked back to it for a few seconds in disbelief before looking back to Jim.

"Transporter malfuction?" he asked.

"It most certainly was not" Scotty said defensivly, speaking for the first time in minutes.

"Well with how many times that thing malfuctions it's the most likely of causes" McCoy argued.

"It was not the transporter doctor, it was the natives of the planet" Spock explained and Scotty smirked at McCoy.

"Was that the danger that they were trying to turn you into a cat?" Kirk asked.

"No I was already in this form when I contacted you, I managed to get my communicator open and contact the _Enterprize_. The danger I spoke of was them trying to kill me after which they were going to eat me. They knocked me unconcious with a rock, and when I woke up I was on the transporter pad" Spock explained.

"Eat you?" Jim repeated his voice holding an angry tone at the thought of those people trying to eat Spock.

"Yes, they informed me of they're intentions since they did not believe I would live to tell anybody else" Spock said.

"They turned you into a cat so they could eat you?" Bones asked.

"Correct" Spock replied.

"A cat, he's a cat" Bones said laughter finally coming to the surface as he looked again at the first officer trapped inside the body of a cat. Spock seemed to be glaring at him, the cat ears even laying flat against his skull which just caused McCoy to laugh harder.

"Bones it's not funny" Jim snapped at his CMO.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but come on he's a cat" Bones gasped between bouts of laughter.

"I do not see what is so highly amusing about me being turned into a felis catus" Spock said but the doctor only laughed harder leaning against the wall so he wouldn't fall and tears trailing down his face.

"Okay I think I'm done" Bones said wiping the tears from his face as the last bouts of his laughter faded off.

"Good, now run some tests on him see if you can figure out a way to turn him back" Jim told him.

"Are you sure you want me to?" McCoy asked causing Jim to give him a look that clearly said 'Why wouldn't I?'. "I think he's cute in this form" Bones added trying hard not to laugh again. Spock's ears twitched in annoyance slightly making the battle not to laugh that much harder.

"Bones," Kirk warned.

"He is" the doctor said bending down and scratching Spock between the ears that were still twitching on the head in annoyance.

"I request that you cease scratching me doctor" Spock said his voice the same as always but the slight twitches of his tail gave away his annoyance.

"Aww did I make the little kitty angry" Bones asked trying to keep his voice serious despite the fact he was enjoying messing with Spock. Spock deciding he had enough of the doctors mocking bit his hand when he went to scratch under his chin.

"Ow, did you seriously just bite me?" McCoy asked incredulous as he held his hand.

"Well you did mock him, sorry Bones but you kind of had that coming" Jim shrugged unable to hide his smile of amusment.

"Come on then, if you want me to get you back to normal I have to run tests" McCoy said in annoyance as he walked out of the taransporter room Jim and Spock following him. Bones was tempted to say he was too busy to get revenge for that bite. But Jim would find out it had been a lie and chew him out. Once they were in sickbay it presented a whole new set of problems, namely how to get Spock on the examing bed. If he attempted to jump he could hurt himself, and he couldn't just do it the normal way. Finally Jim solved the problem after about ten seconds of debating what to do. Spock let out a shocked sound as Jim picked him up from the floor and placed him on his feet on the bed. McCoy tryed not to laugh at the noise Spock made as he pulled a scanner out.

"Well that shows nothing wrong" he told the captain and first officer once his was finshed before he checked Spock's heart beat and breathing.

"Nothing's wrong with him, well except the fact that he's a cat" Bones told Jim.

"Can you run blood tests?" Jim asked.

"I can" McCoy confirmed. Spock sat perfectly still as Bones collected the blood sample and during all the other tests even if he didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

A half hour after Bones had finished the tests on Spock and the blood samples McCoy had taken were finally finished being analysed. Kirk and Spock still sat in sickbay in case the samples had given them the answer on how to reverse what had been done. Bones thanked nurse Chapel when she handed him the report and he read it over carefully.

"Nothing, no clue on how to turn him back" McCoy said looking at Jim.

"So what do we do? We can't leave him a cat for the rest of his life" Jim retorted.

"Take him back to the planet, demand they turn him back" Bones told him. "If they did it they have to have a way to undo it" he added.

"Take him back down? Are you insane? You heard him they were going to eat him. I'm not taking him down to the planet so he can be eaten" Jim snapped.

"Then I don't know what to tell you" the doctor snapped back sighing when Jim's face went from angry to deafeted and worried. He was well aware of how Jim felt for the man that was currently sitting in a biobed in the other room. "Okay, I'll keep working and see if I can find anything okay?" he asked.

"Please do," Jim nodded.

"Go now, you have a shift" McCoy said and Jim smiled at him walking towards the door to leave. "Take your first officer with you, if he's here while I'm working I will not be held responsible for my actions" he called and Jim chuckled a little.

"Do you want to come to the bridge or go to your quarters?" Jim asked as he was walking down the hall with his first officer. The fact that nobody in the hall was staring at the cat walking down the hall or at the fact that the captain was talking to it Jim didn't know if that was good or bad.

"The bridge, it would be best to inform the crew of what has happened," Spock replied and Jim nodded leading the way to the lift. Once they arrived at the bridge Jim wasn't surprised to see Uhura staring at him from her station. He also couldn't blame her or the others that were now staring as well, he would do the same.

"Uhura open a ship wide comm" he told her.

"Aye sir" the communications officer said turning back to her station as Kirk sat in his seat Spock sitting on the floor beside it.

"All personal, I must inform you of something that has occured on the planet we are orbiting. Mr. Spock had contacted the ship reporting that he was in danger, when he was beamed aboard we dicovered he was turned into a cat. The natives of the planet had planned to eat him, due to these circumstances nobody is to beam down without my permission. And if you see a cat walking in the halls it is Mr. Spock, please attempt not to stare at him. Thank you, Kirk out" he said. Once he had finished speaking he noticed the entire bridge crew staring at the cat that still sat on the floor beside his seat and sighed.

"Back to your stations" he ordered and everyone went back to what they had been doing before the announcement. "Sorry Spock" he added looking down at the first officer.

"It is of no concequence captain, it is just human curiosity" Spock replied. A few minutes later Spock yelped in pain when a female yoeman with a report for Kirk to sign stepped on his tail by accident.

"I'm so sorry captain, I didn't see him there" she apologized frantically.

"Just get back to work yoeman" Kirk said signing the report and handing it back to her. She nodded before leaving the bridge. Once she was gone Kirk let his mind wonder a little bit, trying to think of anyway to get Spock back to normal. About five minutes later he was interupted by a yelp from Spock when somebody once again stepped on him.

"You alright?" he asked looking at Spock.

"I am well captain" the Vulcan replied and Kirk nodded going back to what he had been thinking about. He was interrupted two more times by people stepping on Spock before the first officer had had enough of being stepped on and jumped on Kirk's lap. Jim spared Spock a look at the unusual behavior before shrugging and going back to his thoughts. After a few minutes Kirk began to absently scratch Spock's neck. The black fur under his fingers was soft and smooth like silk, the same texture as Spock's normal hair. The skin under the fur was slightly cooler then his, but that was normal. Vulcan's had a lower body temperature then that of humans. After a few minutes of petting Spock, Kirk noticed an odd sound coming from him one that had his eyes widening in shock. Spock was purring, very loudly with his eyes closed. And from the looks directed at him from the other people on the bridge he wasn't the only one who noticed it. He pulled his hand back from Spock's neck and watched as Spock's purring stopped and his eyes opened. As soon as his eyes opened he must have realized what happened because he jumped from Kirk's lap and and went to the turbolift. Kirk knew that Spock would never admit it but he was probably very embarassed. Kirk was grateful that none of the crew said a word and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk had tried again and again without success to contact the people on the planet, but they had ignored all contact. He had no idea how to get the first officer back to normal. And if he were being honest, he knew the possibility of the only ones knowing were the ones who did it. Still though he hoped that he could figure out a way to turn Spock back to normal. Kirk had tried to get in contact with the planet up until the time his shift ended. He sighed and left the bridge headed to his quarters. Maybe tomorrow he would be able to think of something, it might help to look at it in the light of a new day. Kirk stopped at the door to Spock's quarters deabating on wheather or not to go in. Spock had left the bridge an hour ago and Kirk did want to make sure he was okay for the night. He wasn't sure if what had happened on the planet and being turned into a cat would have some ill effect through the night. But he also wasn't sure if Spock would wish to see him. Jim sighed and continued on to his own quarters, deciding that he would talk to Spock tomorrow.

Kirk had just sat down at his desk when the door to his quarters opened and Spock entered sitting on the floor at his feet.

"Spock, is there something you need?" Kirk asked.

"I would like to talk if you are not busy Captain" Spock replied.

"No, of course not. I want to apologize for what happened earlier on the bridge" Kirk told him.

"It is alrigh, it was not your fault. This form seems to react in the manner that a cat would to somebody scratching their necks. It was of no choice of mine that I purred, and that is what I dislike the most. I am in less control of this body then my own" Spock said.

"Would you mind sitting on the desk? It would be easier to talk to you" Kirk asked.

"Very well Captain" Spock answered jumpping up onto the desk and sitting once again.

"We have to find a way to turn you back" Kirk told him.

"Indeed we must, I would perfer not to remain in this form the rest of my life" Spock agreed.

"That would be horrible, I want my Spock back" Kirk said.

"Jim, I am still your Spock only in this form" Spock retorted.

"You don't understand what I meant. Yes you're still the same Spock on the inside, but the outside is no longer my Spock" Kirk explained.

"Oh, yes I see" Spock nodded but it seemed odd now that he was a cat.

"Spock if we can't find a way to re turn you to normal..." Jim began but stopped not wanting to say what he was thinking outloud.

"Yes, we would have to terminate our personal relationship. We will have to work to return me to normal then, I do not wish to terminate our relationship Jim" Spock said. Jim smiled at him.

"Neither do I Mr. Spock, neither do I," Kirk agreed. "It's very weird talking about our relationship with you in that form" Kirk added.

"I cannot change my form" Spock told him.

"I know that Spock" Kirk said. He did know that Spock couldn't change back to his normal form, and that this was a conversation they needed to have. So whether or not this was awkward for him, it had to happen.

"You need rest, you have not slept for exactly four days now" Spock told him.

"Spock I..." Jim began but Spock cut him off.

"Do not lie to me Captain, I know you too well" Spock said and Jim smirked shaking his head. He could fool everybody but Spock, he could even fool Bones, but never Spock.

"I've been busy" Jim replied.

"Yes I am aware of that, however you need to sleep" Spock told him jumping down from the desk leaving the room. Kirk sighed and stood up changing from his uniform and laying down on his bed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"There's got to be something we can do" Jim said the next day as he sat with Bones, Scotty, and Spock at dinner.

"Like I said, the only choice we may have is going down to the planet," Bones replied.

"We have to try to think of something else Bones" Jim told him taking a bite of his chicken salad sandwich.

"I would try to make something like the machine that did it, but I don't know the mechanics of it" Scotty said.

"I know that Scotty" Jim assured the scotsman.

"Hey Spock want some fish?" Bones asked looking at the cat who sat on the table eating a piece of carrot.

"Why would I wish to eat fish?" Spock asked looking at the doctor.

"Cats like fish" Bones explained, trying not to smile.

"Bones don't tease him, remember what happened yesterday?" Jim asked.

"I'm not teasing him, I'm asking him a question" Bones replied.

"You know Vulcans are vegetarians that doesn't change just because he was turned into a cat" Jim told him.

"This is a funny situation and you know it" Bones said.

"I don't think it's funny, my first officer is a cat" Jim retorted flatly, he was seriously starting to get annoyed, Bones has been laughing about it since Spock had returned as a cat the day before. Jim just didn't see the humor in the situation that the doctor apparently did.

"Well I do" Bones told them looking directly at Spock before he stood up an left the mess hall.

"He may be right though cap'n we may not have any other choice but to go back down to the planet" Scotty said a few minutes later.

"I know" Jim sighed before he left as well with Spock following behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim was exhausted, he had spent the day once again trying to contact the planet with no success made just like the other times he had tried. Not to mention he had spent an hour arguing with the brass over staying in orbit. Jim refused to leave orbit while Spock was still trapped in the form of a cat. But apparently Starfleet didn't care about that, but he wasn't going to leave orbit no matter what they said.

When he arrived in his quarters he decided to do his report and captains log the next day, he was too tired to focus on that at the moment. Jim stretched before removing his clothes and and making his way to the bathroom for a shower. He stepped into the warm water with a sigh, letting the water run over his tense mucsles as he rested his forehead against the cool wall of the shower. After standing there for a few minutes he grabbed the shampoo and quikly washed his hair before washing his body and stepping out of the shower. Jim put on a pair of boxers and his Pajama pants before sinking gratefully onto his mattress.

Jim was awoken almost three hours later by the feeling of something small jumping onto his bed. When he opened his eyes it was to see a black cat silently making it's way from the foot of the bed up towards the top.

"Spock what are doing?" He asked and the cat stopped suddenly apparently just now realizing he was awake.

"I apologize captain" Spock said.

"It's alright, and it's Jim Spock, I just wanted to know what your doing" Jim responded.

"I have found that I do not like the temperature in my quarters in my current form, I am too warm with my fur" Spock explained.

"Why don't you just turn the temperature down?" Jim asked.

"I..." Spock began but stopped again and Jim had to bite back the surprised laugh, Spock had never before been at a loss for words.

"I will leave now" Spock said after a few seconds of silence and turned to leave.

"Spock, you don't have to go" Jim told him.

"I did not mean to wake you" Spock said changing the subject but Jim was not going to let him get away with that.

"Spock why did you come here?" Jim asked again.

"My bed and quarters seem to big now" Spock replied his head down so that Jim could not see his eyes.

"Do you want to sleep here?" Jim asked with a soft smile as he held up the top of the blanket for Spock. Spock said nothing but he crawled under the covers and laid down with only his head poking out from under the blankets. Jim smiled again and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. He was almost asleep when he felt soft silky furr and a small warm body curl into his chest under the blankets. Jim opened his eyes slightly and smiled to himself but said nothing as he closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning Spock was no longer curled up by his chest sleeping. In fact Spock was no where near the bed any more. Instead he was sitting on Jim's desk and waiting for the human to wake up.

"Morning Spock" Jim said yawning as he stretched.

"Good morning Jim, did you sleep well?" Spock asked.

"Very well thank you" Jim replied and Spock nodded his head once in acceptance of the thanks. "How did you sleep?" Jim asked.

"My sleep was restful" Spock answered and Jim smiled as he stood up.

"Well Mr. Spock ready to go?" Jim asked a few minutes later when he was dressed in his uniform. Spock jumped from the desk and followed Jim from the captains quarters and to the mess hall for breakfast.

**I just want to put this before anybody gets any ideas. No matter how much fluff I put between Spock and Kirk in this story. There will absolutly be no beastiality in this fic. If you like that sort of thing and want to read it, then go find anouther story. Because I am not into that and quite frankly am disturbed by it, which means it will not appear in this story. Every piece of fluff in this story is from real life exprieces with cats. I owned two cats in my life time. The last cat I owned was afraid of thunder and would crawl under my blanket and curl into my side to sleep. She would also sleep in my lap, nuzzle my neck, and sometimes lick me. I am mearly putting what a cat would do to show affection to their owner, nothing else. Now that that is said and done. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Spock had slept with Jim in his quarters for the next three days, and every night Jim would feel Spock curl into his side to sleep. Jim didn't say anything about the cuddling, knowing that Spock had done it intentionally and that he had believed Jim to already be asleep. Jim was happy to pretend that he was oblivious to the cuddling. Spock was not the type to show affection, and Jim always relished the times that he did. Jim treasured all the times Spock would become affectionate and tactile.

They had made no progress in their research to change Spock back, or in contacting the planet. The only thing good was that Starfleet had ceased trying to make Jim leave orbit, they had finally gotten the hint that he was not going to. It had only taken days of ignoring every one of their attempts at communication before Jim had recieved a transmission letting him know that they would admit defeat and allow him to remain in orbit.

"Jim" Spock said while they were sitting in the captains quarters one day after shift causing Jim to look up from the padd he was reading.

"Yeah Spock?" Jim asked.

"I am... concerned that we will not find a solution to return me to my proper form" Spock admitted.

"We will Spock, we will" Jim assured him.

"I am not so certain" Spock argued.

"Just trust me Spock" Jim said.

"I do not wish to terminate our relationship" Spock told him and Jim suddenly feared that he now understood the real reason behind this conversation.

"Are you ending it now Spock?" he asked and Spock stood from where he sat on the other side of the couch making his way to Jim's seat.

"No, I was merely stating that I do not desire to end it" Spock replied as he crawled into Jim's lap and rubbed the top of his head against the human's neck.

"You are awfully affectionate" Jim told him.

"Indeed, does it bother you?" Spock asked as he stopped rubbing against Jim's neck.

"Not at all, I just know that you don't like to demenstrate affection often" Jim replied.

"I do not wish to seem 'clingy' to borrow a human phrase" Spock admitted.

"Wait are you saying that you do want to show affection but your worried that I'll think your clingy?" Jim asked incredulous.

"Worry is an emotion, however your statement is correct" Spock replied.

"Oh Spock, I wouldn't think you're clingy" Jim assured him.

"You would not?" Spock asked and Jim smiled.

"Of course not" Jim replied as he began to pet the cat that sat in his lap. Spock rubbed against his neck again as he began to purr loudly.

"Spock your purring" Jim told him trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"I am aware, I however find that I do not care when you are the only one who will witness it" Spock explained and Jim smiled touched by the sentiment. Jim could not help himself and he placed a soft kiss to the top of the shiny black head. Jim could only smile more when he felt Spock lick his neck in reply, the tounge feeling a little like sand paper.

Jim sat there for anouther two hours petting the soft silky furr that covered a now sleeping Spock's feline form. However he found that he could not complain and was perfectly content to remain where he was for awhile longer.


	7. Chapter 7

The crew of the _Enterprise_ were used to seeing the black cat that was their first officer following the captain through the ship. The bridge crew didn't even look when the cat stepped off the lift behind Kirk now. But sometimes the cat would still draw the attention of the other crew members. But they were all aware that anything could happen in space and especially on the _Enterprise._

Spock followed Jim through the halls back to the captains quarters for the night. He was glad that Jim was finally off duty. The blond man was exhausted Spock could see it in every line of the man's face. Despite how long it had been since he had been turned into a cat it was not any easier to deal with. Spock would be happy when this whole thing was over. He was tired of hearing members of the crew talking about how cute he was. And about how well Jim was taking care of him. Not to mention Dr. McCoy apparently still found it amusing to tease him on a daily basis.

"That was a very long day" Jim sighed as he flopped down onto his bed one arm covering his eyes. Jim shifted a little and groaned as if he were in pain. Spock sat up straighter on the desk his ears perked up at the sound.

"Are you well Jim?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, my back is a little sore is all" Jim replied while placing his hands behind his back and bowing his back until it popped.

"Perhaps you should vist Dr. McCoy" Spock said.

"No, I don't need to vist him, if it gets any worse then I will, but it will be okay" Jim told him.

"Are you certain?" Spock asked.

"Yes Spock I'm certain, no need to worry" Jim told him with a smile.

"Very well" Spock said still slightly concerned.

"Spock seriously I'll be fine" Jim retorted as he stood and crossed the room to his desk and petted Spock's head gently. Spock said nothing however he did lean his head into Jim's touch.

"Let's go to bed Spock" Jim said and Spock nodded jumping down from the desk and made his way over to the bed. Spock sat on the bed waiting while Jim changed into his pajama pants. Once he was done Jim laid down holding the blanket up for Spock to climb under it. Spock curled into his side instantly and Jim smiled a little closing his eyes to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jim woke up in the morning there was still a warm small body pressed into his side, that was a little strange, Spock usually woke before him and left the bed. Maybe he was just tired this morning. But before he could say anything a small quiet whimper broke through his thoughts. he never would have heard it if he wasn't right next to the body. That was even stranger, Spock had not been injured the night before.

"Spock?" Jim asked leaning up on his elbow.

"Yes?" Spock nearly whispered.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked just before anouther soft whimper escaped from Spock.

"No" Spock admitted relunctantly.

"What's wrong?" Kirk asked.

"My side is causing me a considerable amount of pain" Spock replied.

"How bad is it?" The blond man asked.

"I can not repress it" Spock admitted quietly, ashamed.

"Okay come on we're going to go see Bones" Jim said sitting up in the bed.

"I do not need to see Dr. McCoy" Spock argued.

"Spock, this could be something serious caused by being turned into a cat, I'm not taking any chances" Jim told him.

"I am well" Spock once again argued.

"Spock I'm not going to argue with you, your coming with me to sickbay now" Jim ordered.

"Very well" Spock said resiegned.

"Good, can you get up?" Jim asked.

"I believe so" Spock replied attempting to stand up only to lay back down again.

"I am afraid that the pain only gets worse if I attempt to stand" Spock told him.

"Do you mind if I carry you?" Jim asked.

"It would seem that would be the only way" Spock replied.

"Alright" Jim said grabbing a shirt from his closet. Once he had the shirt on, Jim picked Spock up and left his quarters carrying the cat down to sickbay.


	9. Chapter 9

"What? You're kidding right?" Jim asked in a frightened whisper.

"I wish I was kid" Bones replied watching as Jim sank down into a chair looking like his legs could no longer support his weight.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, not wanting to believe what his friend was telling him.

"I rechecked, I'm sure" Bones replied sitting in the chair behind his desk. Jim stood pacing the office.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Jim yelled after a few minutes of pacing, standing in front of Bones as his friend sat at his desk. McCoy had discovered that Spock's heart was being crushed in the form he was now in. Spock had been taken to sickbay by Jim after the captain had forced the fact that his side was causing him too much pain to surpress out of him. His breathing had even been labored by the time they arrived. Bones had given him a seditive to knock him out after he had run the tests.

"There's nothing we can do, we don't have the time to even figure it out, let alone turn him back before he'll die. His heart is only going to get worse the longer he's in that form. The only thing I can do is make sure he's comfortable while he's dying. I'll keep him sedated" Bones said in a somber voice. The only reason he wasn't mad about the fact Jim was yelling and snapping at him was because he knew Jim didn't know what else to do. Jim was falling apart in front of his eyes. And he could do nothing to help him, there was nothing anybody could do.

"I might have no choice but to ask the ones who did it" Jim said sitting in the chair in front of Bones' desk again.

"Might? Jim you already have no choice, he has three more days at the most before his heart is crushed" McCoy retorted. Jim nodded and stood up heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bones asked and Jim looked at him over his shoulder.

"Down there, I'm not going to let him die if there's a chance they can turn him back," Kirk replied and walked out of Bones' office before he could say anything to stop him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost three hours later when Jim returned to sick bay, he had a few bruises and an eye that would most likely be black by morning, but he looked to be in one piece. Bones was thankful for that, the last thing he needed was to patch Jim back up.

"What did you do?" Bones asked crossing his arms over his chest a scowl on his face.

"They wouldn't give me the antidote unless I won a duel" Jim explained.

"Please tell me that this is the part you say the other guy looks worse than you" Bones sighed.

"Yup, I won" Jim grinned.

"Did they give you the antidote?" The older man asked.

"Yes, it's right here" Jim told him holding up a vile of blue liquid.

"Are you sure that's the antidote?" Bones asked.

"Yes Bones, I had them turn somebody into a cat then give them the antidote out of the same bottle to make sure, it turned them back" Jim said.

"Same bottle?" Bones asked to make sure.

"Yes, they said it will only take a small drink to turn him back" Jim replied handing the bottle to the doctor.

"Good, then let's turn Spock back to his normal Vulcan self" Bones said walking to the private room where he had Spock sedated so that the pain of his body crushing his heart would not be noticed. Bones gave him the hypo that would bring him out of the sedative, and both doctor and captain watched as the black cat stirred awake.

"Jim?" Spock asked.

"Hey there Spock, you ready to get back to your normal self?" Jim asked with a smile and Spock blinked at him for a few seconds.

"You have found a way?" Spock asked.

"I had to go down to the planet, they gave me the antidote when I won a duel for it, don't worry you can read it all in my report later," Jim explained and Spock nodded. "Well, you ready for us to turn you back?" Jim asked.

"Yes" Spock replied and Bones laid a small bowl of the blue liquid from the bottle in front of Spock.

"Drink that, it's the antidotte" Bones told him and Spock lapped up the liquid in the bowl.

Spock made a soft groan and Jim and Bones watched transfixed as sleek black fur disappeared to be replaced by pale skin with black hair scattered across the chest. The ears on the top of the head disappeared as well leaving behind a shiny black cap of hair. The tail shrank until nothing was left of it. Claws retreaded to leave behind clean and trimmed nails. And paws transformed into hands and feet. After a few minutes Spock laid there, back to his normal form and no worse for wear.

"Spock, how do you feel?" Jim asked staring into Spock's brown eyes.

"I am well, I do not feel ill or in any pain" Spock replied.

"Well that's good, but I'm still scanning you" Bones told him running a tricorder over his body.

"Your back to normal, congradulations" Bones announced a few minutes later.

"May I get some clothes now?" Spock asked covering his lap with the sheet that was on the bed and Jim laughed.

"Sure Spock, I'll go get you a uniform from your quarters" Jim told him still smiling and Spock nodded.

"That would be acceptable" Spock said as Jim left to get him a uniform.

"So are you sure you're not feeling any pain from your heart at all?" Bones asked him once Jim was out of hearing range.

"I am certain doctor" Spock replied and Bones nodded.

"Good, let me know if you devolope any pain" Bones said.

"I will notify you should it arise" Spock nodded.

"Good, it's nice to have you back to normal" Bones told him.

"It is agreeable to be back to my natural form" Spock agreed. Spock and Bones fell silent while waiting for Jim to return after that.

"Here you go Spock, one science uniform" Jim announced when he came back and Spock accepted the clean uniform from his captain. Jim and Bones left while Spock dressed and waited for him in McCoy's office.

"It was a brave but stupid thing you did going down to that planet" Bones told his best friend.

"Yeah but it worked" Jim said and Bones sighed shaking his head.

After a few more minutes Jim and Spock made their way from sick bay and to the captains quarters, crew greeting Spock with comments about how it was nice to see him back to normal again, to which he only nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

"It really is nice to have you back to normal" Jim told Spock during a game of chess in Jim's quarters.

"I must agree" Spock replied "Do you not wish to play chess tonight?" Spock asked a few seconds later.

"Not really, why?" Jim asked.

"You will be checked in two moves and we have only been playing for fifteen point three minutes" Spock replied.

"Oh, sorry" Jim said looking at the board and noticing Spock was right, his king was wide open for an attack by Spock in two moves.

"It is of no consequnce, do you wish to do something else?" Spock asked.

"I'm tired actually" Jim replied.

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow" Spock said standing up.

"Spock?" Jim asked before Spock could leave.

"Yes?" Spock asked looking over his shoulder.

"I know that your back to normal and all now, but I was wondering if you would mind sleeping with me again tonight?" Jim asked quickly.

"Do you wish me to?" Spock asked.

"A little, it was nice being able to be close to you" Jim admitted.

"Very well" Spock replied a smile twitching at his lips as he crossed the room so he was standing in front of Jim. Spock held a hand out to him and Jim couldn't help but smile as he took the offered hand.

Not long after Jim was laying in bed next to Spock, who was now back to his normal form. Jim moved closer and squeeked a little bit when Spock reached out and pulled him against his warm chest. Jim smiled and snuggled closer as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
